


Little One

by visionshadows



Series: Picture in a Frame [1]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ray has trouble letting go, Fraser is stern, and someone goes to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little One

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


LITTLE ONE

| 

 

 

   
  
---|---  
"Ray," Fraser said calmly, looking at his watch. "We really are going to be late."

"I know, I know," Ray said as he tugged on Emma's jumper and straightened her skirt. "I just want her to be ready."

"I *am* ready, Daddy," Emma said with a heavy sigh. "I'm a big girl."

"And we've discussed this at length," Fraser reminded him. "Emma needs to be in school especially since you've got Gabriel to deal with as well."

Ray scowled as he straightened up. "I *know*, Fraser. I'm just nervous, okay. My little girl is going to her first day of school."

Emma tugged on his hand comfortingly. "It's okay, Daddy."

"I don't know how the two of you can be so calm about this," Ray said with a sigh, squeezing Emma's hand in return. "Are you sure you have everything you need?"

"I got my backpack and my pencils and my lunch," Emma said, holding up the pink Tinkerbelle backpack she had somehow convinced Fraser to buy her. "I can go to school."

"Then we should go to school." Ray looked at the front entrance of the Sir Alexander MacKenzie elementary school. "Right now."

"Walking into the school will make it easier, Ray." Fraser pushed him gently towards the school.

"She was doing really well with me as her teacher," Ray said as they walked towards the school, Emma tugging hard on his hand in her excitement to get inside.

"You have a destructive one-year old at home right now."

"He's not *that* destructive."

Emma looked up at Ray. "Daddy, he ate my crayons."

"Okay, so he's slightly destructive," Ray sighed. "But not as destructive as Bronco."

"Well I hope our son isn't as destructive as a puppy." Fraser said dryly as he opened the front door for Ray and Emma. "Now, Emma's classroom is the third door on the left."

"Corporal Fraser!"

Fraser turned, his posture straightening immediately. "Yes?"

"I'm Maggie Snow," the young woman said, holding out her hand. "I'm Emma's teacher."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Fraser, shaking her hand politely. "This is Emma Fraser and Ray Kowalski, her other father."

Maggie turned to Ray and stuck her hand out, still smiling. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh yeah," Ray said wryly as he shook her hand. "It's that other father thing. Throws people for a loop."

Maggie laughed. "Well Corporal Fraser is the first male Mountie we've had stationed here who has a husband instead of a wife."

Fraser cleared his throat and swiped his thumb over his eyebrow. Ray looked at him with a grin. "You're embarrassing him, Ms... Snow?"

"Maggie is fine," Maggie said before kneeling down to look at Emma. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Emma."

"Hi," Emma said softly, hiding behind Ray's leg now.

Maggie's smile was warm and welcoming as she held out a hand to Emma. "We're very happy to have you joining our class."

Emma smiled a little tentatively before shaking Maggie's hand. "My aunt's name is Maggie too."

"Then it will be easy for you to remember my name," Maggie said, taking her hand as she stood up again. "Are you ready to go to see your classroom?"

"Can we come too?" asked Ray hopefully.

"I think Emma's old enough to do this on her own," Maggie said, looking at Emma with another smile. "However, I'll hopefully see the both of you at parents night in a few weeks."

"Of course," Fraser said immediately, putting a firm hand on Ray's back to push him back towards the front door. "We wouldn't miss it."

"I'll be here to pick you up," Ray promised. "If you need anything, you can call me. I'll be here immediately."

Emma sighed and looked up at Maggie. "Daddy's a worrier."

Maggie laughed and led Emma down the hall. "I can tell."

"Oh hell," Ray said with a sigh as Fraser led him back outside. "I'm going to be the parent she doesn't want to deal with, aren't I?"

"Nonsense." Fraser coughed a little and cracked his neck. "It's perfectly normal."

"You ran a background check on her, right?"

Fraser looked at him incredulously. "Would I use my position to do something so nefarious? She's a teacher, Ray. I'm quite sure she was screened before she was hired."

"So the background check was clean," Ray said as he opened the door to their truck. "That's good to know."

Fraser sighed and slid behind the wheel. "Squeaky."_  
_  
  
 

[[MAIN](http://www.sparklydanceboys.com/northwestpassage.htm)]  
[[E-MAIL](mailto:zillah_37@hotmail.com)]

 


End file.
